delicious_consumables_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dubstepxav/Tips for Being a Good Janitor
So, you wanna learn how to get money without being bored all the time? Now, maybe you've played Delicious Consumables Simulator and you've discovered that drinking your favorite consumables is a good way to gain money. However, sitting there, repeating the process of clicking a few times and hoping for a good streak, isn't really a good way because it's boring. This issue often leads to players losing interest in the game and quitting, or deciding that they are going to use macros/exploits, etc. Maybe, you should be a janitor instead! You're free to move around, talk with others, and look cool with your shiny new broom/mop if you've joined the group. Plus, if you try hard enough, you might earn a spot in not only one leaderboard, but TWO! Normally, if you've only used drinks, then you'll only have your chance at the richest bois and girls leaderboard. But, before I go into the ways of being a janitor, I must stress the consequences. What's a macro? A macro, if you're too lazy to Google it, is a procedure of inputs that you allow your computer to make with, usually, a press of a button. This is most obviously against the rules in-game of Delicious Consumables Simulator, as Page 6 implies, "No exploiting/cheating", "No botting", "No software that lets you afk and farm money". Although you may believe that no 8-year-old is going to have the brains to program a macro, I myself have already reported and gotten two people wiped off the leaderboards because I found them using macros. The most notable of which is Pareve, which was the former, richest player on the game. However, I recorded a video of him unresponsive and botting, which the video was sent to the creator, ianchua1. The link to the video can be found here . Obviously, when you are caught, this will lead to a stat wipe, or in even worse cases, a permanent ban. It is forbidden to use macros, and if you are that desperate to use it, it is highly unrecommended, as you have a chance of getting a stat wipe. I cannot stress this enough - DO NOT CHEAT OR USE MACROS IN DCS!!!!! Current Victims of Stat Wipes/Bans Due to Macros/Cheats (Do not witchhunt or attack these people.) - UltraMegazord2 , Pareve , QueNome , WERESMYCUPCOOKIE, SaltedFurry ' Quick-But-Important-Facts-You-Should-Know Section As a janitor, you will be asked a lot of questions. The most common being, "Where's the broom?" Or, maybe you have a question of your own! Feel free to ask me on my message wall if you'd like. *'If someone asks you where's the broom, you can either respond with "Read the help book", "It's in the bathroom", or lead them to the bathroom.' If you're busy and really don't want to cut off your focus, you can also not answer as another person will probably answer it for you anyways. *'The Clean Spray gamepass is a life-saver.' Using a broom by itself is inefficient and slow, and it is incredibly hard to clean even a single puddle with it sometimes. However, using the clean spray can effectively rid of this consequence, as it'll only take 1-2 seconds to clean a puddle now. Times may vary based on you. *'If you do not have the Cleaning Expert badge, I personally recommend that you work for it as soon as you get a broom, and don't switch back to using a drink or you will have to pay $30 again.' *'The Mop gamepass is also a life-saver, as it is a quick way to grind up cash and time saved.' However, as of this writing (Sep 16 2019), puddles cleaned with the mop do not register to the leaderboard. '''If this ever gets fixed, then the Mop should be a worthy investment for those who wish to climb the ranks of the leaderboard. Although, if you already have decided that you want to start climbing the leaderboards earlier, you should get the Clean Spray as it is much cheaper than the Mop. ''September 22nd Update - it's confirmed; the Mop does not count towards the leaderboards. This is intentional as the Mop cleans x2 faster and gives x2 Cash. Tips to follow while cleaning! While you are cleaning vomit puddles, you will encounter a few problems. However, I will try my best to list my solutions for these conflicts. *'If someone is fighting over you/causing a commotion because you are invading their territory/stealing their puddles, try not to aggrevate them as doing so will make them invade your territory.' However, if this happens, you can call them a hypocrite. Other than that, keep your cool and just stay at your side. Don't try to butt in when they're cleaning and stick to the puddles away from theirs. *'If you're having trouble cleaning a puddle, just keep trying.' Leaving the puddle isn't going to help. *'If you think that you're losing focus constantly because of people asking you questions, ignore them.' Mute the ROBLOX applications if you have to, and turn on any background music in Youtube instead. Airpods are not a great option, as you can still hear the effects of people's drinks/costumes. *'If you feel tired/bored, take a small break.' You can talk with others, quit the game and come back later, but don't devote your entire life to one specific lego game (like I did) just because you wanted to beat the 47th person on the leaderboards in the bathroom. Take a break. What do I do with my hard-earned cash now? Personally, since my only source of income in Delicious Consumables Simulator comes from using the broom, I don't buy any drinks unless they are limited. However, I do buy suits that are limited and hats that I enjoy wearing. You can buy whatever you'd like, but those are my picks if you're a penny-pincher. Also, since you're on the leaderboards, feel free to brag. People might not like it, but what are they gonna do about it?! You've got the bragging rights, show your pride that you earned from your efforts! That's all! I'll add more if needed! You've reached the conclusion! Congratulations!!! I hope you learned something from this post, as I did spent a little bit of time on it. Any questions you have can be put on the message wall, and if you have trouble reaching me or I don't respond after 3 days, you can friend me on Discord. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have! Also, soon I will release a series of videos every day which is basically a daily log of me cleaning puddles. That's it. I hope it'll be OK. Maybe I'll livestream it. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day. Dubstepxav (talk) 02:02, September 17, 2019 (UTC)Dubstepxav Category:Blog posts